injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JohnsThrone/Injustice: Year Three: Speculation
I don't normally like doing these types of blogs, but Year Three has got me so hyped I just have to post my thoughts down and lay what I believe to be the groundwork of yet another mind-blowing chapter in the Injustice saga. To better understand my thoughts, let me explain what Year One and Two have established so far: Year One: *Joker's brainwashing of Superman that led to Lois Lane and their unborn child's death along with the destruction of the entire city of Metropolis. *Superman's murder of the Joker. *Superman's decision to forcefully bring about peace to the Earth. *Tensions with governments and Atlantis. *Batman's exile from the Justice League. *Dick Grayson's death and Damian Wayne joining Superman. *Formation of the Insurgency. *Superman completely losing his moral code. *Creation of 5-U9-3-R. *Death of Green Arrow. *End of Superman and Batman's friendship (Via Back-Breaker). Year Two: *Superman consolidating his hold over the world through the creation of his Regime Soldiers. *Green Lantern Corps investigating Earth. *Sinestro and his Corp's alliance with Superman. *Birds of Prey and Commissioner Gordon forming a resistance in Gotham against Superman. *Justice League's war with the Green Lantern Corps. *Hal Jordan becoming a Yellow Lantern. *Commissioner Gordon dies (Confirmed in-game and he dies at the end of Issue 10.). *Lex Luthor officially joining the Insurgency to act as mole in the Regime. (Happens in Year Two actually, but it's kinda subverted because while we know he's helping them, he hasn't joined them yet.) *Majority of the Green Lanterns are wiped out. This forces the remaining Guardians and Green Lanterns to declare the Earth a lost cause, which explains their absence in the game itself. (Kyle, Chi'p, John, Guy, Salaak, Ganthet and Mogo are dead. Nothing like punching an immortal and a planet into the sun to tell the universe you mean business. No confirmation on the fate of Kilowog and his team of GLs.) This is what has roughly happened so far, and the seeds of these plot threads were planted in the game proper. We can actually use the in-game storymode to set up a rough idea of what will possibly happen in Year Three. Keep in mind, this is still speculation. Year Three: *Batman returns (Confirmed. He actually came back in Year Two, but he's still recovering from his spine snapping like a noodle.) *John Constantine and other magical super-heroes will join the Insurgency (Constantine is the only confirmed character to join Batman so far, but others may follow. Zatanna and Doctor Fate have also finally become confirmed Insurgency members.) Come on Deadman and Etrigan (THE DEMON CONFIRMED)...or anyone from Justice League Dark for that matter...(Detective Chimp hinted at!) (Edit: Detective Chimp has joined the Insurgency. I will list who follow as they appear.) *To combat Batman's magical allies, Superman will consult Billy Batson and maybe the Wizard. The Wizard is iffy, because the only hints at his existence in the Injustice continuity proper is Aquaman mentioning him and an IOS support card. If the Wizard does appear, I can't imagine him being too eager to help Superman, or be happy with the choices Billy has made as of late. I'd go far to speculate Billy may LOSE his powers if the Wizard does indeed appear. This leads to my next idea... *Black Adam will return. Black Adam only appeared in a single issue of Year One, and he was depowered, but we know he's alive. To add some muscle to his side on both the physical and magical sense, Superman may strike an accord with Teth and release him from whatever prison the League threw him in. This will lead to their alliance and Black Adam helping Superman shape his forming government. Tieing back in with my earlier Shazam speculation, Black Adam may share his powers with Billy if he indeed does lose them, which would explain the costume change in the story-mode and why Billy and Adam were so weak in-game. This split would be a fifty-fifty exchange, and would explain how Adam could be brought down by the combined likes of Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman...and then lose a fight with Green Arrow and get knocked out by a missile from Lex Luthor. This also explains why Billy lost to Aquaman, Deathstroke and Luthor in-game as well, since he's waaaaaaaay stronger than them. A division caused by shared powers would clear that up AND Billy's death would have caused Adam's powers to be fully restored, allowing him to mop the floor with everybody during the Gotham siege and go toe-to-toe with Superman. Once again, just speculation, but it has some ground. *Raven will fully give in to Trigon's influence. Yeah I bet you thought I forgot Raven was in this? Nope. So far she's played a fairly minor role in the comics, but with Year Three being all about magic, Raven is about to get some focus. Superman will probably come to her to for help against Batman's new allies, and since Bats has some pretty big heavy hitters backing him up, Raven may need to draw more and more on her father's reserves of powers to keep up. This will lead her to becoming corrupted like we see in-game. Raven was already heading down this path, since in Year One she conjured her father's image just to terrify some warring tribes into submission and she seems to be enjoying Superman's descent. EDIT: Raven has been confirmed to return and is captured by John Constantine in-between the first and second chapters of Year Three. *Wonder Woman will return. Diana is a magical themed superhero, not of the level of Shazam, but pretty close since she has mystical ties. She's been pretty much absent from Year Two due to the injuries she sustained at the end of Year One, but the Amazons will probably fix her up soon and she may take them over during Year Three as well. The only other thing I could see happening in Year Three is her and Superman officially becoming a couple during this. (Edit, Diana was mentioned in Year Two, so she's possibly recovered by now. Edit numero dos: Wonder Woman is still in her coma in Year Three and Ares will apparently approach her mother Hippolyta. Why I have no idea.) *Ares returns. Fuck, I forgot Ares. Then again I suspect most people did too. It's funny how Ares was all hyped up before the greater details of the story were known with most fanboys figuring he was behind Superman's downfall and sparking a war between him and Batman. How far from the truth that was, amiright? Anyway, Ares is a magical themed baddie and the war between the JL/Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corps/Birds of Prey may have further empowered him and allow him to act more directly. If Wonder Woman does return, Ares may act, knowing that Superman is closer than ever to seizing absolute power and ending the wars that fuel Ares. I believe Ares may forge an alliance with John Constantine, as the description of Year Three #2 reads: "John Constantine has begun to gather demons and supernatural beings to bring down this dictatorship." It's also mentioned before this that these actions are making Batman uncomfortable. And let's face it, the idea of working with Ares will make anyone uncomfortable. Not a lot of basis for this one, but it has a little ground. This also paves the way for characters like Circe to appear since Wonder Woman has some significant magical baddies who may have interests in Superman's rise to power...not to mention the Greek gods who can't stand the idea of an alien on a power trip usurping their roles. (THE GOD OF PONIES HAS RETURNED...In Year Three. And it does look like he's at least gonna encounter Constantine.) *Trigon may appear. Again, a foreshadowed one, with some ground to it, but it has some problems. One: Trigon is so powerful it borderlines on insane. If he does show up, it would have to be some cameos to establish the whole "Raven using Superman's Regime to summon her father" plot thread. If he becomes an antagonist, I honestly don't know how he could be stopped...since all the Teen Titans apparently died in Metropolis. (The ONE day they decided to visit.) (Edit: Trigon is back! ...and working with Constantine? Waaaaaaat.) *Magical baddies may appear. Since most DC villains in the comic have played some small roles (Background cameos, interrogations, etc.) while the playable villains have played larger roles (Sinestro and his corps, Lex Luthor, Black Adam) I'm pretty sure we might see some magical themed badguys in Year Three. If Trigon is indeed going to have a presence, his groupie Brother Blood can't be far behind. Felix Faust might play a role, there's Neron too, but he's like Trigon, way to powerful for his own good. Not much basis since Injustice is about hero against hero, but badguys showing up is always a nice bit of fanservice, so we may see one or two. *The Spectre may appear. You know, one of my many questions when I first learned the plot of Injustice was: where the hell was the Spectre during all this crazy shit going down? Seriously? There is no way in hell the Spectre wouldn't have taken action at some point during Superman's rise to power. Again, the Spectre is another one of those "ALMOST GOD BUT NOT REALLY" characters in the DCU, so if he does show up, he isn't going to be easy to get rid of. It's possible John Constantine may forge an alliance with the Spectre at some point during Year Three. This once more supports my theory of Superman allying with more magical themed characters to bring a guy like the Spectre down. (SPECTRE CONFIRMED. Tom Taylor has confirmed the Spectre will have a presence in Year Three. The Spirit of God's Vengeance has been hinted by Constantine.) This is so far all I can think of what MAY happen in Year Three. Let me reiterate that: MAY HAPPEN. I could be completely wrong and none of this may happen and Tom Taylor will go in a direction I could have never seen coming (He's good at that). It would clear up some of Raven, Shazam and Black Adam's stories, but there's still plenty to go over in Years Four and Five: *More characters (Heroes and villains) not seen in-game dying horribly (The Doom Patrol were made for this). (Surviving Characters include: Black Lightning, Birds of Prey (Huntress and Batwoman), Alfred, GCPD Officers Bullock and Montoya, and any other DC Superhero/Villain that shows up since Ares confirmed that anyone who didn't join Superman died.) *Catwoman joining the Regime. *Damian's transition into Nightwing. *Cyborg upgrading himself into his Regime design. *Deathstroke being hunted. *Bane, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy and Doomsday being rounded up to join the Regime. *YEAR FOUR PLOT SPECULATION: Amanda Waller assembles the Suicide Squad (Cap Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, some other members AKA cannon fodder) to release Doomsday to kill Superman. Total speculation, absolutely nothing to back it up, but damn that sounds cool. Well those are my thoughts...which doesn't matter since this place is dead and I'm essentially a janitor cleaning up after it talking to a wall. Bah. No one read's the comic anyway... Edits: added some stuff. Category:Blog posts